My Wolf,His Little Red
by forevershewolf219
Summary: A story that has somewhat a mix between "Little Red Ridding Hood" and Teen Wolf.A story about a girl who dreams about a black wolf whom she loves with all her heart.What if that wolf she loves is Derek Hale? What if he comes looking for her? Would Crimson go on a journey back to California with him? What will happen? ; Summery sucks but just read it ;
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there little red riding hood,

you sure are looking good.

Your everything the big bad wolf could want.

What big eyes you have,

the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad."

I was just another normal teenage girl, walking with my best friend Kathy, but then things changed. We were on the bus, coming back from the mall of course! Everything was normal, we were just goofing off and acting like teenage girls, but then I noticed him. It was him…

Every night I dreamt of this skinny black wolf, I started to think I was nuts actually. In Alice and Wonderland, Alice dreamt of Wonderland everyday from ten years old to eighteen. I'm nineteen but still, I dreamt of this wolf since I was eight. It started to be so odd to me that I fell asleep faster just to see the wolf. He was never a threat or a danger to me; he was like an old friend that was just very fierce.

Yet there I sat, on the bus, looking dead in his face. It was him, the wolf, my wolf. Only he wasn't a wolf, but exactly the human version of him. Sleek black hair that looked slightly messy and wild framed his face. Popping out against the dark brown of his messy hair was narrowed stormy blue eyes. His nose was slightly crooked and pointy, but all together he was my wolf.

When Kathy noticed I stopped breathing she slapped my back hard and I sucked in a deep breath. She asked if I was okay, I nodded and said I was fine, so she went back to her endless talking. That was fine to me though, it meant she wouldn't notice me staring at him, or him staring back at me. He looked somewhat cold or mean, but I could tell he was playful and kind.

I had no doubt he was my wolf, so why didn't I say anything, I said nothing at all. I noticed he got off a stop before mine and he nodded his head to me. I felt like he wanted me to follow him, I wanted to as well, but I didn't. I couldn't just leave Kathy on the bus! As he walked down the street he didn't once look back at me, not even a brief glance back toward the bus. I knew I'd see him again though; he was walking down the street my friend, Yamane, lived on. He'll be back again, because just like I knew him, I know he knew me too.

I came home with Kathy and after just laughing and goofing off, she left. My apartment was tiny, to the point where it's almost un-breathable. I live with my grandmother and my mom, who both have their own room. But in our tiny two bedroom apartment, I had no room, so I slept on the couch. Sometimes I even slept on the floor by the couch. I roll around a lot.

I was in pajama shorts and a loose tank top, of course I wore a bra underneath, and I never sleep without one sadly. It was the beginning of August and yet I still had blankets around me. I used to have night terrors when I was little. That means you have a nightmare, you start crying or screaming in your sleep, sadly you can't even wake up until the morning. My night terrors were about this giant beast that would chase me through a maze, all the while a soft male voice called to me.

"Crimson, honey, where are you?

I'm waiting for you.

Why did you leave me?

Crimson, run away, run as far as you can.

Oh Crimson, if you could only see the beast you made of me."

Always the same words that voice said to me. He was always calling my name; his voice was so sweet and wonderful. He made it seem like the beast chasing me wasn't why I ran, I ran to find him. Only I never did find him, not once, and I had that dream every night when I was a baby. Then when I was eight I dreamt of the wolf.

So now I always sleep with a blanket or else I get scared. Sometimes when I sleep without a blanket I get the feeling like someone has they're hand on my shoulder. So I _never_ forget my blanket, even in August!

I had just turned off the light and I was snuggled face first into my pillow. I started to hear breathing in my ear not even a minute later. I was going to whip my head back to see if I was nuts, but the sound was calming. "_Crimson._.." I heard someone whisper, they're lips brushing my ear while they said my name. I shivered involuntarily, why did I know that voice? Why did I start to cry?

My droplets of tears sunk into my pillow and I felt someone run their hands through my hair. They made cooing sounds and finally I was freaked out enough to turn around.

I only found air.

I turned back around, I was now totally sure I'm insane. But the voice seemed so real, so familiar. The touch was so welcoming and gentle. Whoever it was, I'm totally comfortable with them. I wish so badly it was my wolf boy, but I live on the second floor of the apartment building, he couldn't possibly climb the pine tree by my window. Even if he did climb that tree, when I turned no one was there.

I soon fell asleep, expecting the same dream I always had about my wolf. But for the first time in a very long time, I dreamt of something else.

"_What a big heart I have,_

the better to love you with.

Little Red Riding Hood,

even bad wolves can be good."


	2. chapter 2

"_If you could only see_

the beast you made of me.

I held it in but it seems you set it running free."

I was running, running as fast as I possibly could run. I was a stumbling, crying mess. I heard fast paws behind me, so I just tried to run faster. I tripped on my long red cloak. My basket fell with me, spilling all the cakes and brownies. As I fell to the ground, I heard the paws slow down. I pull up my red hood to hid myself, even though I knew he could see me. If only I had gotten to Grandma's house in time, if only she didn't live in the dark woods, if only I was more careful.

I could hear the harsh breathing in my ear; I felt his hot breath on my face. I looked up to find Derek looking down at me. He lowered himself down to my level, only to have me crawl away from him. He sighed and crawled closer to me. We continued this till my back hit a tree and I was stuck. I was so scared, not of Derek, never of Derek. I was just scared he would snap again and this time not snap out of it.

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "I would never hurt you Crimson; you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I wish I never was this… _thing." _He whispered to me softly comforting words. He cooed till I was completely un-afraid.

He leaned in and brushed his lips with mine, only to pull away to soon. I apologized for being a coward and running away, he laughed at me of course. "I love you, my Little Red Riding Hood," he whispered against my mouth. I felt him pull down my hood to reveal my dark brown hair. I watched as my hair turned red in the sun, he smiled as he watched too.

I woke up very startled. It was about dusk, and I was on the floor. I looked at my neglected couch and jumped back on it. No one was awake yet, which was fine by me that meant I had time to think. I stared outside into my pine tree, looking at the thin greenery. I could only imagine how he would climb up my tree. He'd have to be very brave to even try.

I don't think I understood my dream at all. The only thing I did understand was that I called him Derek, and he knew my name too. Another thing I understand is that the voice I heard before I fell asleep was his. The voice I heard when I was being chased by that monster was his. He was in all my dreams, my night terrors from my baby years, my wolf dreams from now, and my last dream.

I had to find him; I had to start looking for him. I jumped off the couch and went to my back porch. I leaned on the railing and took a deep breath. _Am I crazy, am I completely insane? _I felt like Alice, Chasing the white rabbit, only to get herself lost looking for him.

Only, I'm Crimson, Chasing a wolf boy, only to get myself locked in a "Special" Hospital for being "crazy".

No I'm not crazy! I _know_ he's here, I know he came to look for me! I have to try and find him, I can just feel like he's waiting, but I don't know how to find him. I heard footsteps. I looked down at the ally below me; they stopped. I watched the moths circle the street lamp, hypnotized.

Then I heard it again, the light tap of footsteps on the ally. The sound echoed and I got scared. It was 4:00AM! Who would be walking through an ally at this time? I was going to go inside, but I remembered there was a giant gate with a lock, they couldn't hurt me.

I looked down again to see who it was; I let my hair fall to hide myself more. I peeked out of my red/brown hair to find a boy, looking right at me. I fixed my hair more and looked more clearly at him; it was my wolf boy, Derek. I absent mindedly grabbed my red hoodie that was hanging on the backdoor knob. I slipped it on and zipped it up.

He was still watching me when I turned back to him. He nodded his head like before on the bus, which meant I had to follow him. I had my keys and cell phone already in my hoodie; I walked down my stairs slowly. I opened the gate and heard it lock behind me; there was no turning back now… I walked down my gangway and turn to the ally. There he stood, just like I remembered, facing me. Cautiously I started walking to him, scared and happy at the same time.

What if he isn't real? Or what if he's a ghost? What if I tried to touch him and my hand went right through him?

I was now face to face with him, about an arm length away. Taking a deep breath, I took another step closer to him. "Derek?" he finally smiled for the first time since I saw him. He took a cautious step forward, and when he saw that I was not scared, he took another. Soon we were breathing the same air, he so close that I could see every one of his perfect eyelashes. He stared me dead in the face with a sweet smile.

He surprised me by crushing me in a tight hug. He stroked my hair and I thought I heard him cry, but I was wrong, he was just gasping lightly. "I missed you so much, Crimson," he said into my hair. I suddenly realized that he was the voice I heard in the maze of my night terrors, he was the one I was always looking for. I finally found him. I'm finally holding him in my arms.

"I missed you so much. I couldn't find you anywhere. I dreamt of you every night, I never stopped dreaming of you, Derek." I started crying, I don't cry in front of anyone, ever. With him it felt like I was allowed to cry. He just rocked me and cooed softly in my ear. When I calmed down he forced himself to let me out of the hug. "We have to leave, your family misses you. Everyone does actually; they all think your dead. They think you were eaten by the Alpha." He laughed with no humor when he spoke of the wolf.

I pulled away from his hands quickly though. Leave? I couldn't just leave! My family is here, my life is here. "I can't leave, Derek. My family doesn't miss me, they're right upstairs! I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I can't leave." I said to him very strongly and bravely. Confusion passed his face only to shift into sadness. "You don't remember at all do you? You only remember me?" he asked once again grabbing my hands in his. "I know that you're my wolf boy, and that I've known you for as long as I can remember. What else is there to know?"

"There is so much more to know, Little Red. Come with me for a day, I promise you that you'll begin to remember. Please let me show your brother and your dad. You have to remember Stiles. The annoying younger brother you have?"

I stupidly said, "Okay, yeah! Show me, Derek" like the mindless dimwit that I am. All of a sudden we were in his Camaro, just him and I.

"A man who's pure of heart,

who says his prays by night,

may still become a wolf

when the autumn moon is bright! "


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

But I think the wolves have got me.

Don't like your Stilettos,

I'm not, not Cinderella.

As we drove down the streets of Chicago I noticed we got farther and farther out of the city. Finally I got enough sense to ask the golden question, "Where exactly is our, um, home?"

He lightly looked over to me and gave a chilling smile. Finally I realized that I was scared, like I should be. I just got in a car with a stranger! He might as well have been a stalker! _I'm as good as dead!_ I'm stupid and naive.

"Beacon Hills… Our home is Beacon Hills." He said very quietly to me. Suddenly becoming very perplexed, I stared out my window. So he's not a kidnapper, because if he was he wouldn't have told me anything. _Maybe he's just lying, you stupid, stupid girl._ NO! I wish I can tell my brain to shut up. God, shut up!

Beacon Hills? I've never heard of it before. I hope it's some small town in the middle of nowhere. I always wanted to move somewhere that wasn't on the map or anything like that. My mom liked the city though… I wonder if Beacon Hills is in Illinois? Maybe it's in another State?

Looking at Derek is like looking at the sun; sometimes it stings your eyes, but overall it's beautiful. He's beautiful. "Yes, Crimson?" he asked me and I suddenly lived up to my name by blushing a deep Crimson. "Your just confusing me, you know it's nothing important." I barely even said. I felt completely safe with him, but the butterflies were too much. He gave me a look that obviously meant I had to spill the beans. "Why don't I remember you as a human?" I suddenly blurted out. I wish I kept my trap shut more. But all thoughts left when I heard him laugh.

He laughed at me?

"Well how do you remember me then? Hmm a unicorn maybe?" he asked while still chuckling. Something was off though, I could just feel it. His knuckles were slightly whiter like he was gripping the wheel to tight. He jaw was tight too, thought the change was minuscule. His eyes never left the road once. Something was very wrong. "You weren't human in my dream, Derek." I bravely said to him. He was on edge already, but I could see that I'm pushing the limits. "You were _Far_ from human." I stated, once again pushing for that answer. The word _Werewolf_ is very stupid to say the least. But I just know that's what he is, in my dreams, and in real life. The beast chasing me in the maze was a Werewolf. When I was running through the woods, it was a Werewolf chasing me. But when I fell to the ground and looked up, all I saw was Derek…

"What was I then? What am I, Crimson?"

"You're my wolf."

Feeling his hand grab mine was the most wonderful thing in the world. Seeing his smile was even more breathtaking to me. But what drove me into complete bliss was hearing him say, "I'm your wolf." I hate to say it, but I grew a huge cheesy smile. Driving farther and farther away from the city isn't so bad after all. At least I have Derek.

But wait a moment, why am I doing this? My mother is going to have a heart attack when she sees I'm not home. Kathy will literally look for me all over the city! My Grandma will call everyone we know. How the hell will I not become the most searched for person ever? I'll have more people searching for me then Waldo!

"You're freaking out", I heard Derek's rough voice state. Looking up at him made me feel better, but not good enough. "Everyone is going to be searching for me, Derek! What's going to happen is this; people are going to think I'm kidnapped or something along those lines. My mom is going to die, I just know it."

He sighed and pulled the car to a stop. I noticed that we are no longer in Chicago, since it smells so badly like cow poo. Derek's hand touching my face helped me breath. "You don't have to worry, I left a note saying you're running away to travel. The note also said you'll be gone for some time, so no worries… alright?" Hearing these words let more air into my lungs. I can't believe I almost had a panic attack. Then again, how did he get into my house? "You were in my house? It really was you that I heard whisper?" I questioned him, but I felt more like I was asking myself.

"I'm sorry I left before you turned around. I thought you would freak out, not notice me at all, even if you did somewhat notice me on the bus. God, I hate buses… I actually climbed your crappy pine tree to get in your house. Does no one take care of that tree? You can see through it," he bantered on about my tree.

I just smiled slightly, and then finally came a full blown grin. Lastly I was laughing very hardly. "What's so funny?" he asked me, finally letting go about my pine tree. "You," I said to him still grinning. "You're just really funny. I don't think I ever heard you talk so much about one thing. It's funny to me, very funny actually. It's also kind of cute to see you complain about how sad my tree is." I told him quite honestly, all the while smiling.

Finally we were driving again, through now what I know to be Wisconsin. I just hope we get through this state fast. I have family out here in Janesville, and it's almost 6:00AM. My mom will be waking up soon, and then she'll wake up my Grandma. Grandma will tell _everyone._ Finally after picking it out of Derek, I found out that Beacon hills is in California. This was going to be a long ass trip!

Finally after hours of driving, we are out of Wisconsin. And finally with only six hours of sleep, I am exhausted. With my eyes drooping and my body sinking lower into the leather seat, I was ready to fall out now. NO! I refuse to sleep; I don't want to wake up from this dream. I want to be selfish and keep my wolf. Honestly though, I'm friggen exhausted. "Just go to sleep already. If you don't go to sleep you'll get moody. Just fall asleep, we might be half way there by the time you wake up." Derek told me with a stern voice. I guess he wears the pants in the relationship… but what kind of relationship do we have exactly? Finally giving up all my thoughts and problems, I rested my forehead on the window and fell into a deep sleep.

The only sound came from me and my deep sigh.

_You be the Beast,_

I'll be the Beauty, Beauty.

Who needs true love,

As long as you love me truly. 


	4. Chapter 4

_As I howl at the moon,_

only thoughts of you!

My Soul is breaking,

but The Moon Is Breath Taking.

* * *

After a long, much needed rest, I woke up. The bright light hurt my eyes, stinging and blinding me for a moment. It took me a second to realize the car wasn't moving. It took me another second to realize we weren't even in the car at all. I was right; it was all just a dream. My wolf is gone now, I had him right next to me, now he's gone… as I pulled the covers off of me I noticed I was wearing my red hoodie. _Just like in my dream…_

I also noticed that my toes were greeted with soft carpet. _But we don't have carpet in my house?_ Finally after my eyes adjusted I knew I wasn't in my house, I was in a motel. A very crappy motel, but still it was a motel. So this just proves that it wasn't a dream! Looking down I noticed I still had my clothes on and no new scars or bruises shown. He didn't try to feel me up or hurt me. I just knew I could trust him. I involuntarily smiled, and then quickly wiped it off. _Where is Derek? _

My eyes scanned the room three times before I came to my conclusion. Derek isn't here… right now. Where could he possibly be though? Derek wouldn't have just left me in this room, right? Maybe I'm just overreacting like usual… I'm always freaking out when I feel unsure, if I feel confident then I'm fine. Right now I am very far from confidence. Derek makes me second guess _everything_ I do. But that's not the problem right now! The problem is _where is Derek?_

Sitting down on the bed to breath was a good start. I took a long, deep breath and lie back on the bed. Hearing a door creak brought me out of my panic and into a new one. All the panic left when I saw that it was Derek. Why didn't I notice the bathroom light on? With slightly damp hair and fresh clothes on his back, Derek walked to me. "Morning how was the coma? I really thought you'd never wake up. "

"When did we get to a motel?" I asked him politely.

"A few hours ago," was his reply.

I wonder where we are now. Did we stop in Iowa? If we did then we'd have to be careful, I have family in Davenport too. Pulling my knees to my chest, I thought of my mother. I hope she's not crying too much. After all I am a legal adult, but I'm still her baby. I'm her only child and she must be freaking out to the max. I wish I could call her without her finding me. Didn't Derek say I was going to see my _real _family though? My mom and grandma are my real family; my dad might as well be dead, he's dead to me…

Sighing, I looked up at Derek. He had a sympathetic look on his face as he sat next to me. Dropping his arm around my shoulders his said to me, "I'm sorry I brought you out here, I should just take you home. We're half way to California though… you may love your mom and your grandma, but they're not your real family, Crimson." I looked up at him and gave him my most puzzled look. At first he made all the stress go away, now he's making it worse. How does he know that my family isn't my real family? How can he say my real family is in California? _How does he know me?_

He acts like he knows me better than I do. _Why not ask how you know each other hmm? Maybe then you'll get answers? _Shut up, you stupid brain.

"How do you know me Derek? How do I know you? How do I know that you're a werewolf? Why do you keep saying my real family is in Beacon hills? I'm confused Derek and you're not helping! Please just give me some answers…"

"Which answers do you want now? Maybe you just want the whole story? But I promise you this, Crimson, when you hear your story, it doesn't have a happy ending…"

I don't get my happy ending? I don't get my fairy tale ending? Well, maybe if I did I would remember it myself. I want to hear my story; the only thing making me hesitate is _'It doesn't have a happy ending'. _But answers are answers still. I want to know what was so bad that I completely forgot it... _Forgot Derek, my wolf, my friend, mine._

"Tell me my story, Derek."

* * *

As candles blow out,

I cry your name.

As you scream in Pain,

I watch the dying flames.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm just one of those ghosts,_

Traveling endlessly.

The ones we trusted the most,

Pushed us far away….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback/Crimson's story)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Once again I was wandering around in the woods with Laura. What we are doing today, you might ask. The answer would always be the same though, looking for Derek. I'm not sure how many times I find myself looking for Derek with Laura; I just know it's taking up most of my days now. I feel like it's our job to drag Derek's furry ass back to The Hale House.

I only found out about a bout werewolves month ago;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback "How She Met Laura"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to grandma's house when I saw a girl holding a toddler. Of course I'm only twelve now, about a month and a half away from my birthday too! As I was saying though, I saw her with a toddler. The little girl was crying, wiggling, and screaming her head off. I felt sorry for the woman holding the little girl. Being polite like I was raised, I walked up to the lady. I always had a special gift for calming down babies.

"Excuse me, Ms? Hi, I'm Crimson… may I hold your baby for a while? She's so cute and I'd just love to hold her." The young lady handed the baby to me with a sigh of relief. "My name is Laura Hale, nice to meet you. This little screamer is named Kia, she's my cousin." I had a hard time shaking hands with Laura, but I still managed. I rocked Kia in my arms and she played with my curls. My hair chose to be slightly red today, which I didn't mind at all.

"Whoa, how did you make her shut up? Babies must really like you huh?" Laura said to me with a hand on her hip. She was in high school, Senior Year; I was only in seventh grade. Talking to her was like talking to a movie star; all the boys drooled over Laura Hale. I can't believe I didn't recognize her! "Hey do you want me to walk her home with you, wherever home may be? She's awfully cute, I can babysit her sometimes?" I blurted out, but honestly, Kia is adorable.

"Sure!" was all Laura said and I was happy with that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slightly Flash Forward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week now and I am spending my birthday morning looking after Kia. I just found out that the Hales are werewolves. I've known for a whole four days now! I'm surprised I didn't figure this out sooner, since I babysit Kia; she has her fangs and all. But the reason I am babysitting Kia on my birthday morning wasn't because I just _love _the kid so much. Trust me, she's like the sister I never had, all I got was Stiles. The reason I was so happy to watch Kia today was because of Derek. Yes I have a crush on Laura's younger brother, and yes he is also six years older than me. Not that I care anyway!

So here I am, all alone. Kia is chewing on a rubber ring; her teeth are just starting to come in. I was sitting on the ground with her in the living room. I started playing with the hem of my skirt; I really had nothing else to do.

Suddenly I heard tires roll up, I turned to the hall and waited till the door closed. "Crimson?!" Laura called out to me while walking. As I spent more time with the Hales my senses got better. So when I heard two sets of footsteps, I got excited. "Hey," Laura said as she rounded the corner, "Happy Birthday!" I smiled very widely and brightly as I picked up Kia. Laura went back down the hall and tugged Derek in too. My eyes grew wide when he handed me this _huge _white teddy bear. "Happy Birthday…" he grumbled no life in his voice at all. " Thank you…" I quietly said back to him

I hate those stupid butterflies in my tummy!

"Lets grab something from the fridge and have a little fun, what do you say, Little Red?" Laura used my nickname, I was called Red Riding hood for a reason. Firstly, my hair is almost red. Secondly, I was going to my grandma's house when I met Laura. Thirdly, I ride my bike to they're house everyday… By the way, they're house is in the middle of the woods! Isn't that kind of creepy? Lastly, behind his back, we call Derek the Big Bad Wolf. I liked being Little Red.

But later that day, I didn't want to be alive…

I was heading home when I realized I left the keys to my house on their coffee table. Paddling back at high speeds I sprang back to the Hale House. As I threw my bag on the ground along with my bike, I completely ignored the eerie forest. I walked into the house like normally, they told me to stop knocking a long time ago. I zoomed into the living room but stopped dead in my tracks once I got there. Right before my eyes was a half naked werewolf hunter, Kate Argent, making out with Derek. Derek tried to push Kate off once he saw me; I just grabbed my keys and ran. I forgot my bike and bag on the ground where I left them.

Running as fast as I could through the woods, I tripped on a root. I just wanted to get home and rip that bear he gave me to shreds. He only gave it to me because she didn't want it; I'm guessing Laura made him do it too. I got back up on my feet and continued to run. Seconds later I heard a howl, it was Derek. Another few howls erupted into the air, Peter and Laura; I have no doubt about it. I needed to run faster, but I just couldn't run fast enough. I felt the hot tears come down my face and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

How could I ever think he had feelings for me too? He never cared for me! He was always too busy kissing that Argent girl. How could he care about her? She's old, ugly and let's face it, _she's a werewolf hunter!_ HE MAKES ME SICK! I turned down about five boys because I was waiting for him. Two were even from other countries. I love him, and he just broke my heart… on my birthday.

Finally I couldn't run anymore and I fell to the ground. I just sat there and curled into a ball and cried. I want to forget. I want to forget about him. I want to forget about him, werewolves, and just life. I heard three pairs of feet come to a stop in front on me, but that didn't quiet my sobs. I couldn't breathe; air wasn't coming in my lungs. I was feeling lightheaded and I knew I was having a panic attack. "Derek! Look what you did! You're an Idiot, how could you not see how much she cared for you? I can't believe you would do this… pick her up, Now." I heard Laura's voice yell at Derek, but I couldn't see them, my eyes were closed.

As soon as I felt huge warm hands begin to lift me up I cried harder. I don't want him to carry me, I don't want him nowhere near me! "_PUT ME DOWN! No! Please, let me go!" _I heard a horse voice cry out very loudly. It took me sometime to realize that voice was mine. Either way I felt him put me down. "Derek, what did you do to hurt Crimson like this? Her skin is burning up! I think she may have a fever… "I heard they're Uncle Peter say this to his nephew. Peter kept talking but I couldn't hear anymore. I started letting out bloody shrieks as I felt my skin get hotter. What was happening to me?

Then I just forgot…

I forgot everything all at once. I forgot my name. I forgot all the Hales except Derek and Kia. I forgot my brother, Stiles, I even forgot my dad, Jacob. I forgot school and my friends. Then I forgot Kia. Everything was gone; my life in Beacon hills was gone… Everything, but Derek and Kate Argent left me behind. All I saw was them... then even the painful image of them kissing; the image I thought would be burned in my mind forever, just left me behind.

That's when I woke up in Chicago, on a couch, in a tiny two bedroom apartment with no room for me.

_I'll stop the whole world,_

I'll stop the Whole World,

From turning into a monster…

Eating us alive… 


	6. Chapter 6

_Wolf pack, Werewolf, Gleaming on the hillside._

She-Wolf dripping come here and finds me.

Down by the cool clear waterside.

Down by the night time.

"I should hate you…"

"I know, I wish you would."

"I should hate you with all I have…"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did…"

"But I don't hate you at all, Derek." I looked up at him with sad eyes and a hurt ego. No, I don't hate Derek; I don't hate him at all. I just _can't hate Derek! _ He's my wolf, he came to find me, and he doesn't love her anymore, right? I just can't stop hugging him right now. I know he's real now and not something I made up.

But what really bugs me is that I now know my real family… I remember my little brother, Stiles, and my daddy, Jake. I even remember my mother who died when Stiles was born. I don't understand how the person who I thought was my mother could just lie to me! It is weird that I have a totally perfect memory of when I was a baby, so I asked Derek, "Why do I remember having a full childhood with my fake mom?" He looked down at me and knitted his eyebrows together, "the doctor said that if they say Kory, your 'mom', is your mother, and that if you start to remember things, you'll think it was her and your grandmother instead of Jake and Stiles." Well that made enough sense I suppose. But another thing was bugging me.

"Derek, why did my dad put me up for adoption in the first place?" I couldn't look at his face so I turned to look at my lap. Sadly that didn't really get me nowhere since I was sitting on his lap. I know how weak I must sound to him, but it hurts to know my own family gave me up. "They knew how much trauma I put you through, they never knew why though. My Uncle Peter decided that it was for the best if we convinced Sheriff Stlinski to let you go somewhere else. You had slight memory loss and I think a concussion. Finally they sent you to Chicago to live with Kory and your grandmother; she's actually your second cousin or something like that. Your dad didn't want to give you up, but he knew that when you began to remember, you wouldn't want to be there anymore. "

So I can't hate anyone really, only Kate Argent... is she even alive still?

We were back on the road again! This time we were heading to California, our last stop, hopefully. Finally I got the nerve up to ask Derek about Kate. He told me her whole family moved a week after I freaked out. He also told me that they killed his sister and burned his house to the ground… his whole family burned with it. I cried that night while I slept in his car, I cried for Laura, who was my best friend. She helped me when Derek was being a jerk, or if my grades began to fall. I also cried for Kia, my sweet baby girl, she had just begun to live her life. I felt completely heart broken when I began to think of Mary and Lawrence Hale, Derek and Laura's Parents. Mary was always the mother I never had… Lawrence was always the one helping Laura make Derek, "Realize he's my perfect match." But now they are all gone, even sarcastic Uncle Peter is gone, or well in a comatose, same thing really.

I dreamt of when Peter, Lawrence, and Derek fixed up the house when It started leaking. I remember sharing a room with Laura for a while so that I could help with Kia more since most of the people would be too busy. I honestly was just there because I was too bored at home. It was so hot those few days, trust me when I saw the Hale Boys were not afraid to just take off their shirts and keep working. Lawrence was built, plain to see, he was like the hulk! But I didn't watch him while he worked because he was three times my age. I never looked at Peter because he could be a sick pervert and say something like, "A photo lasts longer, Sweetheart", when I was caught looking. Needless to say that Peter was still something to look at… Yet I always looked at Derek, even if he wasn't as built as his dad or even uncle, I still watched him closely.

He was a teenager and still growing into the Derek driving this Sexy black Camaro right next to me. Yet still he had been slightly built. His chest was rock hard, I only know this because I used to slam into it all the time, and I was clumsy to say the least. He had long withering muscles, but they were still there. I could never look away from him when he had his shirt off. Believe me; I got caught looking _all the time. _

My brother, Stiles thought I was nuts for liking a Hale, he thought they were a little off. Then again he didn't know that they were werewolves, or how nice they were.

Finally I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a bed and not a car. I didn't look like a motel though. _It looks familiar here. _Suddenly I realized where I am, and it hit me like a ton of bricks… I'm in the Hale House; I'M IN DEREK HALE'S ROOM!? I always wanted to be in his room, but he never let anyone in his room but his dad. Not only am I in his room but I'm also on his bed… now I know what a heart attack feels like.

I swiftly got up out of the bed that seemed brand new; the whole room was charred but not the dresser or the bed. I was still in my clothes that I had on when I left Chicago, I must stink. I put on my flip flops that were resting by the bed post. Derek must be out right now since I don't see him anywhere. Walking out of the room I noticed half of the house was totally burned down, but Laura's room, which was right next to Derek's, is still there. I slowly walked into her room and opened the door.

Her bed was the worst out of it all, it looked blowtorched. I walked to her window and my finger traced the A and L on the side of it. We carved our names, nick names, and a whole lot of other stuff in this house. I went to her dresser and I found that the burns brought out the "Mrs. Crimson Hale" Laura wrote for me. I miss them so much; I wonder how I even forgot them in the first place. I hurried off to Kia's room to find it was pretty bad. All her pretty pink curtains were charred and almost burned completely. Her crib was totally reusable but her rug was burned so badly, and lamp was burned and broken. I felt like breaking down and crying. My little Kiki is all gone; she didn't even turn six before she died… now she's up in heaven with her normal mother and werewolf father.

I remember when she was a baby I'd bounce her up and down and say,

_You remind me of the babe,_

What babe?

The baby with the power!

What power?

The power of Voodoo

who do?

You do!

Do what?!

Remind me off the babe!

It was a song from the movie _The Labyrinth. _ And she loved when I sang that stupid song to her. I just wish I could sing it to her again; I would do so in a heartbeat. I would sing that song till my voice goes horse! So I sang to her crib, over and over again. That's how Derek found me too, he found me, singing to a crib, I was crying and gasping for air, my voice sounded horrible too. But I was still singing for little Kia. He cradled me in his arms and made cooing noises, this was definitely not the Derek I remember, but I like this Derek. He started to cry with me and he said that he "hated that damn song, but it made her so damn happy." He brought me clothes and let me shower, even if the water was ice cold, I didn't really care. When I came out of the water I felt ready to meet my dad and brother again.

_I saw my baby,_

crying hard as a babe could cry!

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

and left my baby blue!

No nobody new,

What kind of magic spell to use.


End file.
